twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Xendrian Maranmore
De'Tereval Xendrian Sierge Maranmore (known mostly just as Xendrian Maranmore) is a main character in the three main volumes of the Interrealm Universe. His character type does carry the stereotypical tough exterior due to his size and mass and is helpful for the types of assignments he gets. But in actuality he carries a few man-childish tendencies that makes him different from other hardened characters in other stories. Xendrian is currently working as a detective for the civilian tier of Interrealm as well a commander for military-level missions as part of their hybrid-roles program. Design Evolution Xendrian was derived from an older character known as Merick Dragon who was a true dragon back in the early 2000's, the only known traits were his size, strength and for a time, the ability to have a Jekyll and Hide ability to become a dark dragon and back. As time moved on and by a series of events, the character is eventually removed and a new change was needed quickly to move on to a new chapter. The source (inspiration) what became a precursor towards was from a picture of an anthropomorphic version of the ninth Bahamut from the Final Fantasy series. From that picture, the following of the new character was added in at the time: * An hourglass figure, basically a "pseudo-feminine" physique * Facial maskplate with top and side spikes with a mane flowing out the back. As time progressed, between 2010 and 2011, and with each artist drawing Xendrian a bit differently the changes became more noticeable and slowly begin to wear away along with personal changes as well. Soon, the mask-plate is gone and replaced with a normal face but the side spikes remain and a different toned mane of hair. Digitigrade (standing on toes) feet replaced with plantigrade and a deeper shade of blue. Along with a new origin story that makes the character a weredragon with a genetic linage going as far back as the beginning of time. Biography Dragon of the Storms Xendrian was born on June 18, 2614 in what used to be the southern pat of Maine, now part of the Union of American States in what was the "Great Storm of 2614". One of the worst storms to ever hit the Eastern seaboard. His human mother Karina Eckhart and dragon father Maelstrom Maranmore were caught in the storm while away on holiday and she was going into labor. Maelstrom becomes worried not just for the well being of his wife but of the child. Ten months earlier the couple became one of many interspecies couples to take up a revolutionary process known as Maternal Conditioning Therapy or MCT. This process made it possible for parents of different species to conceive children of either one of the species or hybrids. Through the heavy storm, Maelstrom with the help of a elven land guide to help with the birth. As the thunder nearly drowns her screams, the ordeal paid off and had her child, a healthy looking human boy just then the land guide suggested a name that was fitting for the event that happened. He suggested "De'Tereval" which in their language means "The Age of Storms". Maelstrom and Karina agreed to name their new child that for a special reason: He will become the storm. Night of Change Young Xendrian as he liked to be called, lived out a normal life as a normal human with only the green eyes of his father and a faded shade of brown hair. He lived a normal life as much as he can despite being picked on in school by the other students for those two features. That is until one day he was being picked on by a minotaur who ran the school like his personal kingdom and messes around with Xendrian, until he gets angry, picks the 300+ pound bully like he was nothing and throws him nearly the length of a football field and slamming him into a pole, breaking his arm. This did not go well for him getting in trouble with his parents who are still wondering how someone a third the bully's size can do that. Then other changes began to appear on him but were random throughout the weeks: More white on his already faded brown hair, irises fading away when he gets angry, even dramatic, his need to change to a bigger gym uniform when his clothes ripped from a inexplicable growth spurt. Doctors were still puzzled by what's exactly happening to him. That is until his eleventh birthday, he went through his first transformation into a 8 foot tall, heavily musclebound blue/white dragon. When taken to the hospital, the doctors found two new genomes in him: A memory gene that has mutated from the genes from the MCT therapy many years go and a very rare genome. This unknown genome is a powerful and ultra-complex code that is still needed to be looked at more. Maelstrom and Karina do not believe it at first and only want to know how to reverse it. The doctor's can not, a nurse calls the doctor to tell him that Xendrian has changed back. Much to their surprise, he has no ill effects. Until something can be found, Xendrian will have to live with this... condition. Changes: Part One His teenage years were the toughest and not just because of his condition it's because of two events of his life that changed him forever. The first is of his father, the two have been inseparable since and looks up to him both as a man and one serving with the Solterran military as an experienced fighter pilot. Then one day he was asked to test fly one of their new stratospheric fighters, during the flight he describes something strange, a white light approaching him before his signal got cut. The fighter crashed in the African forest but with nothing inside. Ejector seat inside and all but the pilot vanished without a trace. When Xendrian arrived home, he arrived to see his mother crying and learns that their father is gone. Till this day, the mystery of how Maelstrom disappeared remained till this day, Xendrian has taken care of his mother through years until it was time for him to head out on his own into college. During his college years, he has been adjusting to learning in secret how to control his transformations more after learning that it was triggered more by stress. Doing so has helped him get out of serious trouble and be a more of a visual deterrent against the bullies who mess with him. But as much as he has the size and strength, he doesn't make much use of it. It was only a matter of time before he became a victim again against more tougher foes who uses brute force and magic. All that of that has changed when he met a professor who was a former battleball player. Changes: Part Two The professor became a good mentor to him to better use his ability to get tough which it did, even learning that sometimes becoming the dragon isn't want defines him its what he can do. As soon as he graduated college, he started his new life in New York City where he takes a number of odd jobs through the months where his forms can be useful. From menial office work to heavy construction, he nearly did it all, his latest job was working as a bouncer for the Hard Hitter's Inn, one of New York's most popular and toughest bars and entertainment joints. He was hired to watch the entrance and act as an enforcer against the rowdiest of patrons. Xendrian worked there for nearly three years and has gained respect until one night he became surrounded by bigger thugs of a rich patron he threw out because he was harassing the girls. They did not hesitate to grab him, take him around the back and beat him within every inch of his life. But as that happens, his pain and anger triggered another stage of his transformation. He began to grow taller and more muscular than before but now sprouting from out of his back, tearing his shirt apart. Towering over the thugs, Xendrian fights back until they ran and left one to medical care. Shirtless and justifiably scared, he finds his boss who grew angry with him over his new size and suspects he has taken "Diesel" a new illegal super-steroid, but Xendrian explains that he has never taken it and it does not cause you to sprout wings. But the boss did not care and fires Xendrian on the spot. The following day, doctors are trying to look into what caused his next stage of his changes. He never once had wings in his times changing between forms and it is the first time it has happened. But he learns to get past it and tries to change back, but he can not, not matter how hard he tries. The doctor then explains what he has feared and it had nothing to do with his ability to change, it was something those who first diagnosed him years ago feared but never disclosed to him or his parents: His so-called unknown genome. He looked at his notes and tells him that what he has is the ultra rare Delgan Genome. An ultra-rare genetic code only restricted only to all draconian and reptilian species and the main traits to those who have it possess qualities to that of a god... in a lesser sense. What this means is that the genome slowly broke away at the MCT codes that were supposed to keep his human form until it dominates. His time as a pseudo-weredragon was just the half-way process before it makes him permanently a dragon. The night at the alley was the last night he will ever be human again and it was so much to take in, not as much as he broke the news to his human mother. Fearing that she has just lost two people, he takes her hands and calmly explain that he is still her son no matter what form he is and he'll find a way to cope with it, leading up to a tight hug on each other. He needs to adjust himself to wear newer, larger clothes and deal with wing-hole shirts, suits and jackets just as bad as trying to get adjusted to his new size and mass. Officer Xendrian After his firing, Xendrian looks for a job with better substance and better pay, there he finds a recruitment poster for the New York Regional Police Force. After some thought, he joined the force as a rookie officer but with time steadily rose up the ranks until he becomes a full force officer. The job puts him in a wide range of assignments from the metropolis of Atlantic City to the forests of central Suffolk. Overtime he acquired a wide range of skills while in the force including weapons and detective work, which he discovers is really good at. His relationship with his fellow officers vary but those close to him, obviously call the dragon "Big Blue" and is often the first to go in with heavy firearms or to take on the more stronger enemies. His greatest moment is his fight against a werewolf pack selling heavy mystical weapons to enemy rebels at the Hudson Docks. Though a good officer, he slowly looks deep into the hidden corruption of the Force itself and its incidents against him, though that did not go without warnings from fellow officers to stay out. While he worked more into the force, he takes his time to train his brain into learning criminal theory and tactics making him better at his job. A year later, Xendrian rose to the rank of Detective level 1 thanks to his outside of the box line of thinking that helped solved the city's most complicated crimes. But there was one case that will put him on the path into joining the ranks one of the multiverse's most powerful organizations. The Case and the Chase A case landed on Xendrian's desk about a mysterious cache of otherworldly weapons. Some say from another dimension that are far more advanced than anything locally. But the leads were strange and none of the science or investigative branches could see anything about it. It was up to Xendrian to take charge of the case and gets to work. Searching through the criminal's M.O., seek out leads that were more unusual than the ones he had before and struggle to piece together a puzzle that would lead him to the location of the cache. Some of the officers were worried about Xendrian's obsession with the case and others had different worries that some of them made attempts on his life, but he survived most of them and kept into hiding for days at a time. The one day, he has gotten a mysterious card slipped under his door and looked at it, after hours trying to deciphering the patterns on the card, he finds it matching with a wall map and gets his big lead to find the cache and solve the crime, but not before he calls out a full force to back him up. At the South Richmond Docks, Xendrian arrives and is awaiting for his backup forces to cover him but the holders of the cache are moving fast and no longer has time to wait for them and leaps in to make his arrest, only to discover that it is none other than his fellow officers and the forces he called for all part of the plan, all headed by his commanding officer, Chief Brant. Shaking the shock off, he issues his arrest for conspiracy and to a higher extent, treason. What followed was a massive gunfight that ended with a explosion of a tank carrying paint that washed the entire building out right in the presence of other police. This was the bust of the century to Xendrian but it turned into a huge embarrassment considering the circumstances and heavy connections involved. The commission that runs the force became furious at the dragon's actions and suspended him despite all his hard work and is order to leave his badge until they can find the right course of action for him. Strange Recruitment In the aftermath of the bust, Xendrian returns home to rest in his chair, stressed at what the commission will do to him when suddenly he detects the scent of gunpowder and grabs a gun pointed at his face. It is a gunman sent to take him out but not without a fight. At first it was going to be a easy fight but, proved wrong when the gunman threw his giant body across the room. Eventually Xendrian pins the assailant down and interrogates him, which is revealed to be a woman with a digital voice changer. She identifies herself as Major Maggie Anderson and makes an offer to Xendrian to join Interrealm. She and her superiors were impressed with his work during the case that they themselves have set up all the way up to the shootout. Before Xendrian gets upset, Maggie explains that they have means to select recruits and set the entire "crime" up for Xendrian to chase, while at the same time doing him a major favor involving striking a blow to the internal corruption inside the regional police that, had plans to pin Xendrian for the bust, She ends by saying that while the corrupt cops have powerful friends, Interrealm is more powerful to cut into their plans. She later hits a chord with Xendrian as he mentions how great his father is when they both worked together in the military, he was going to be a candidate for the organization before his vanishing and in hope, turn to his only son for the offer. He needs time to think about it and asks Maggie to leave, before she does, Xendrian asks if he thought that his father would have wanted this for him. She has no definitive answer and that is for him to find out, if he's strong enough and she leaves. Though Interrealm spared the regional police from dispensing its wrath, it couldn't prevent them from forcibly firing him for all his work. The Interrealm Years Xendrian flies himself on his own power from New York to Washington D.C.A. (District of Columbia Archology) and up northwest to the grand facility known as Brookmont, there he arrives and sees incredible creatures and species that even he has never seen from across the multiverse. He has known that Solterra has interdimensional travel for years but has never seen anything like this up close. As he enters into the main building, Xendrian is greeted by Maggie and is given a rundown of what he will expect to do while becoming a new recruit. Xendrian experienced many things that changed his views of interdimensional travel often being more light-hearted among the stoic and sometimes brutal nature of the agency and its tactics. His most significant missions dealt with the instigators of the Chicago disaster which another part of his powers began to be unleashed and the crises on Neocasiidia. Today, Xendrian is in the rank of Detective Commander, a hybrid rank that gives him a place in both tiers in command and is a valued member of the organization. Other Media and Info Other Information * Known to utilize his wings as weapons for combat. * Has a skin reaction to witch hazel which its effects are the same as being hit with itching powder mixed with scalding hot water. * Doesn't like to impose his size over others but it helps when he does it with little effort. * Despite having the build for it, he has no interest in participating in competitions when actual adventures have a better challenge. Comics *Makes a single-shot appearance with Ken Sample's DracoPumpa, EraDragon, FurAffinity's Draconder and Durrn in Wyldsyde's BF Funnies #90: DP and the Gang. *Appears as an anthropomorphic lion in page #149 of the anthro superhero comic Zodiac by John C. Mann. *In DangerG's Broken Seals #1 Stories *Azure Santus' Dead Realm with Ilandiel Citaeciel and Midnyte Odeon. Also in another series depicting a deviated storyline sparked the point of his death and resurrection and created his character. On the other side, he will also make and appearances in his Aeternia saga which is currently in development hell. * In Psudodrake's Demon Sage saga, Maranmore is depicted as being part of the Dra'con clan who has been elected to President (a role attached to the Protectorate storyline). Nearing the final years of his ten-year term he made the difficult decision to surrender on of Earth's most powerful protectors: Sage Preypacer for disastrous acts caused in the Great Wide Universe. Ordering troops to capture him to face the Aphkian courts he was relieved that he made it through the trail but is skeptical and knows that the clans of Prime Earth won't be hesitant to kill Sage if he repeats his 'tantrums' again. * In another session with Psudodrake, Starlight Industries C.E.O. Teranoshi visited Maranmore while he was working on other appointments. Noticing the number of other corporations on his list and later decides to propose an action that would contribute to the making of the First Golden Age After much thought in how it will work, President Maranmore took his advice and sent the memo but more in the form of an executive order as secret service cleared out all of the interest groups from the grounds of the World Congress. When a press conference was held, all of the reporters responded to the abrupt furor as to why the president called for a clearing of the congress. He responded "All in an act of friendly intervention to get the nation back on its feet again". Here are the actual lines: Gallery Current Images TS-xendrian reference C 2.jpg|New Profile by Toughset TS-xendrian uniform C 1.jpg|Civilian Uniform by Toughset VBX-Xendrian flight.JPG|In Flight Fight by VagabondX Classic Images DA-xenbustcolor.jpg|Xendrian Profile from Might o Maidens 2003 by DocWolph LC-xendrian.jpg|Old Scale Piece c.2003 by Liz! Ryu-Xendrian.jpg|Xendrian c. 2008 by Ryuakira STR-Xencolor.jpg|Long Rifle c. 2004 by Strype STR-xensobafullcomplete.jpg|Surrounded c. 2005 by Strype Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Interrealm Operatives (All Universes)